¿Te atreves?
by Folk23
Summary: Damon y Elena se conocen desde siempre, el mismo tiempo que llevan jugando a retarse por cualquier cosa y compitiendo el uno contra el otro. Juntos lo pasan bien, pero el tiempo pasa y crecer hace que dejen de estar interesados en juegos de niños… Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".
1. Chapter 1

En vez de un OS, os traigo un mini fic de 5 capítulos de 1000 palabras exactas cada uno. Espero que os guste a pesar de que haya que ir más rápido de lo habitual

**Título: **¿Te atreves?

**Autor:** Folk23

**Rating:** +12

**Pairings:** Delena.

**Sinopsis:** Damon y Elena se conocen desde siempre, el mismo tiempo que llevan jugando a retarse por cualquier cosa y compitiendo el uno contra el otro. Juntos lo pasan bien, pero el tiempo pasa y crecer hace que dejen de estar interesados en juegos de niños… Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".  
**  
Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, todos humanos.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

* * *

Capítulo 1

La planta inferior de la casa de los Salvatore era un caos. Los adultos iban y venían preparando la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Stefan Salvatore. Los Gilbert, los vecinos de enfrente y con los que tenían una gran amistad, habían venido a ayudar.

Su hija Elena, que ya había cumplido los cinco años, era la mejor amiga de Stefan, y estaba con el niño en la casa del árbol del jardín trasero, donde les habían mandado sus padres para que no estorbasen. Los dos niños estaban jugando con unos muñecos cuando entró Damon, el hermano mayor de Stefan y que tenía 2 años mas que ellos.

- ¡Muerto! - exclamó Elena, aprovechando la distracción para acabar con el batallón de soldaditos de Stefan.  
- ¡No vale! ¡No estaba mirando! - se defendió el niño, y se pusieron a pelear mientras Damon terminaba de atravesar la trampilla.

El mayor se sentó en una esquina y empezó a lamerse la cobertura marrón que le cubría la mayor parte de las manos. También tenía algunas manchas sueltas en la cara, sobre todo alrededor de la boca.

- ¿Steffy, podrías hacerme un favor? - preguntó sin mirar a su hermano, esbozando una incontenible sonrisa traviesa.  
- ¿El qué? - preguntó Stefan, desconfiado y sonando un poco borde porque odiaba ese apodo.  
- ¿El año que viene podrías pedir la tarta de nata y limón en vez de chocolate? O de lo que sea pero con nata, me encanta la nata. - dijo Damon, lamiéndose el chocolate de entre los dedos.

Elena y Stefan se giraron hacia Damon y le contemplaron con los ojos abiertos como platos. Durante unos instantes reinó un silencio tan absoluto que se hubiera podido oír hasta el vuelo de una mosca.

- No habrás sido capaz. - musitó Stefan, con los ojos llorosos y Damon se rió. - Vas a ir a papá y mamá. - le amenazó, echando a correr hacia la trampilla.  
- Gané, enana. Ya te dije que me atrevía. - sonrió Damon cuando su hermano ya no podía oírles.  
- Pruébalo. - le desafió Elena y fue a sentarse a su lado.

Con gesto solemne, Damon sacó algo envuelto en varias servilletas de papel del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

- Creo que se ha roto, pero eso no estaba en el reto. - comentó despreocupadamente, pasándoselo a Elena.

La niña arrugó la nariz al desenvolverlo y ver que efectivamente se trataba de la felicitación de chocolate de la tarta de Stefan.

- Vale, has ganado. - admitió de mala gana, algo molesta porque Damon hubiera superado el reto tan fácilmente. Estaba segura de que esta vez no lo conseguiría. - Por esta vez. - matizó.  
- Lo que tú digas, enana, ¿pero de momento quién es el campeón? - se burló Damon, sacándole la lengua.

Elena le imitó y ambos rieron. El chico tomó uno de los trozos de chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca.

- ¿Qué importa ahora? - se defendió con la boca llena. - ¿No quieres probarlo? Encima de que te lo traigo - la tentó y después le puso uno de los famosos pucheros, que siempre servían para que su madre le perdonase cualquier travesura.

Elena dudó pero acabó cogiendo uno y entre los dos se los comieron todos rápidamente.

- ¿Damon Salvatore, dónde te has metido? Si estás ahí arriba será mejor que no me hagas subir a por ti. - escucharon a gritar a Guisseppe en el jardín. También escucharon el llanto desconsolado de Stefan.  
- Hora de bajar. – Damon arrugó las servilletas y pasándoselas a Elena para que se limpiase. - Te reto a que te quedes aquí durante una hora.  
- Eso no vale listillo, no tengo reloj. - protestó ella.  
- Mira por la ventana, enana. - le señaló Damon. - No puedes bajar hasta que el sol esté por debajo de este tejado rojo, ¿ves cual te digo?

Elena asintió, algo ofendida por la insinuación, y Damon se dirigió hacia la trampilla y desapareció por ella, teniendo cuidado en dejarla cerrada para que Elena no escuchase como su padre le regañaba.

Stefan no tardó mucho en volver, con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios. Se puso a jugar como si nada hubiera pasado, esperando que vinieran el resto de sus amigos. Elena cumplió el reto, algo que estaba impaciente por contar a Damon, pero no le vio por ninguna parte durante la fiesta. Así que cuando sus padres dijeron que se iban, respondió que quería despedirse del chico y montó una rabieta cuando le dijeron que no porque Damon estaba castigado por ser malo. Al final consiguió un par de minutos para decirle adiós.

El niño estaba en su cuarto y se apresuró a esconder un libro ante la entrada de Elena, relajándose al ver que era ella. Se había lavado la cara y las manos, pero era evidente que había llorado.

- No sabía que te iban a castigar. – se excusó ella cabizbaja. – Les diré que la idea fue mía. – ofreció.  
- Entonces acabaremos los dos castigados, es una tontería. – negó Damon con la cabeza.  
- He cumplido el reto.  
- Lo sé, te he visto por la ventana. – su padre le había dado una buena azotaina por haberse pasado de la raya, no podía sentarse porque le dolía y por eso se había entretenido mirando por la ventana. Pero eso no iba a decírselo a Elena.  
- Te reto a que te portes bien mientras dure tu castigo. – le desafía la chica, muy serio. - ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Sorprendido, Damon asintió con la cabeza.

- No me gusta que te castiguen, tú eres bueno. – le dijo y después se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Elena se fue corriendo de la habitación antes de que apareciera alguno de sus padres y dejó a Damon de nuevo a solas. El niño se llevó la mano a la mejilla y puso un gesto de asco.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Elena caminó con cuidado por el pasillo desierto del colegio hasta los baños que estaban más cerca de la sala de profesores y encontró a Damon ya esperándola allí. Había pedido permiso para ir al baño e insistido hasta que se lo dieron, a pesar de que quedaba ya poco para el recreo. Supuso que Damon habría hecho lo mismo.

Ambos llevaban los uniformes del colegio, pero no seguían las reglas completamente ni siquiera en eso. Damon llevaba los puños desabotonados y la corbata floja y ladeada. Uno de los calcetines largos de Elena estaba medio caído y dejaba al descubierto una herida que se había hecho con la bicicleta en otro reto.

- Rápido enana, no queda mucho tiempo. - la apremió el niño en un susurro.  
- ¿Y si hay alguien? - Elena miró con recelos la puerta del baño de chicos.  
- Siempre puedes rajarte. - algo que no había pasado nunca porque siempre cumplían todos los retos, por mas alocados que fuesen. - Entonces seré el campeón absoluto y serás mi esclava durante tres meses. - continuó Damon.  
- Ni lo sueñes listillo. - dijo Elena y entro al baño.

Damon se quedó vigilando en la puerta aunque no temía por Elena. Ya había comprobado al llegar que el baño estuviese vacío. No le importaban las consecuencias para sí mismo, pero siempre intentaba que Elena no se metiera en problemas.

Un par de minutos después, la niña salió con una inmensa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y secándose las manos con un poco del papel higiénico que había usado para atascar los lavabos.

- ¿Lo has hecho?  
- Claro, ¿y tú? ¿Has cumplido el tuyo? – desconfió Elena.  
- Por supuesto, ya verás la cara que va a poner Stefan cuando vea que su sándwich de nocilla en realidad es de mantequilla de cacahuete. – algo que odiaba, como bien sabían ambos.

Los dos chocaron los cinco y se escondieron en un armario los minutos que faltaban para el recreo. Después, sigilosamente como ninjas se colaron en la clase de Damon. Elena le tendió un grueso rotulador permanente que había cogido del despacho de su padre y escondido entre su ropa.

- ¿A qué no te atreves a escribir en la pizarra que te gusta la señora Collins?  
- ¿La vieja Morla? – dijo Damon horrorizado.

Elena le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Siempre puedes rajarte. – le recordó.  
- Ni en broma, enana.

Resignado, Damon se giró hacia la pizarra, pensando desesperadamente en la forma menos humillante de cumplir con el reto. La señora Collins, o la vieja Morla como la llamaban los alumnos, era la profesora más anciana del centro. Lo único bueno era que estaba en último año, en unos meses iría al instituto y todo esto se olvidaría.

- Venga Damon, que el recreo se acaba. – le chinchó Elena, que estaba sentada en un pupitre y balanceaba las piernas en el aire.

El chico suspiró y apoyó una mano en la pizarra. No le quedaba más alternativa que hacerlo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea genial y movió la silla del profesor hasta pegarla a la pizarra. Se subió a ella, cambiándose el rotulador de la mano derecha a la izquierda y empezó a escribir.

Elena lo observó intrigada, sabiendo que él era diestro y leyó en voz alta la frase que el niño había escrito lentamente.

- A Damon Salvatore le gusta la señora Collins. ¡Eso no vale! ¡Es trampa! – protestó indignada y Damon la chistó para que no gritara. – No es lo que te he dicho. – dijo en tono más bajo.  
- ¿Cómo que no? – respondió el niño, esbozando su inconfundible sonrisa pícara. – Me has dicho que escriba que me gusta la señora Collins, ¿no es lo que pone ahí?

La niña no pudo rebatírselo y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Por qué lo has escrito con la izquierda?  
- Para que no reconozcan mi letra, enana.  
- Muy buena listillo. – le reconoció.  
- Lo leí en un libro. – se quitó mérito Damon y lanzó el rotulador en el aire, cogiéndolo con su mano buena. - ¿Te atreves…? – dejó la pregunta en el aire, buscando el reto apropiado para Elena según lo que acababa de pedirle ella. – Ya sé, esta es muy buena. – rió entre dientes para sí mismo. - ¿Te atreves a darle un beso en los labios a un chico?

Elena puso cara de asco, pero asintió con la cabeza. Si tenía que hacerlo lo haría, todo fuese por el juego.

- A mí. – sentenció Damon, sabiendo que nunca lo haría porque eran como hermanos. – Ya sabes, si no puedes hacerlo gano y además… - decidida, Elena avanzó hacia él y cerró los ojos antes de tocar los labios de Damon con los suyos e interrumpirle a media frase. El niño puso los ojos como platos y se quedó completamente paralizado.

El beso solo duró unos segundos y ambos se limpiaron la boca con el dorso de la mano. No tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada más porque escucharon pasos que se acercaban. Rápido de reflejos, Damon corrió a abrir una ventana.

- Por aquí. – susurró, haciéndole gestos a Elena.  
- Tú primero. – dijo, tratando de empujarle.  
- No, si cogen a alguien que sea a mí. – negó decidido y la ayudó a saltar, sabiendo que no se haría daño porque estaban en un piso bajo que daba al aparcamiento.

Después saltó él y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Elena. Se ocultaron tras un coche del conserje que había entrado en la clase y, juntos, se dirigieron al patio y se mezclaron con los alumnos que volvían dentro al sonar la sirena.

Se miraron con la complicidad de los que comparten el secreto más importante del mundo y chocaron los cinco antes de separarse. Debido al vandalismo sufrido en el recreo, se suspendieron las clases que quedaban pero los profesores no consiguieron encontrar al culpable o culpables.

Damon y Elena salieron indemnes de sus travesuras en el colegio.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

- ¿Vamos a mi casa? Mis padres no están, podemos merendar en mi cuarto y ver una peli. – le propuso Stefan a Elena cuando ambos volvían del colegio, en el que cursaban el último año, a sus casas.  
- ¿Y Damon?  
- Ya habrá llegado, los miércoles sale una hora antes. – explicó el niño.  
- Vale, a tu casa entonces. – dijo Elena, entusiasmada por ver a Damon para contarle que había superado su último reto. Ahora era su turno, y desde luego no sería tan fácil como cada vez eran los del chico.

Cuando llegaron, Stefan se fue a la cocina a coger algo que merendar y Elena subió, pero en vez de a la habitación de su mejor amigo, fue a la de su hermano mayor.

- Eh, Damon, ¿adivina quién…? – preguntó abriendo la puerta cerrada e interrumpiéndose de golpe cuando Damon se separó abruptamente de la chica de rizada melena castaña que estaba sentada con él en la cama. Incluso para ella fue evidente que estaban besándose.  
- ¿Qué haces, enana? – protestó molesto. – Dame un minuto Kath, enseguida vengo. – dijo levantándose y sonrió a la otra chica antes de salir con Elena al pasillo, cerrando la puerta para tener intimidad. – No puedes entrar a mi cuarto sin llamar. – la regañó en un susurro.  
- Perdona. – susurró igualmente ella y agachó la cabeza. – No te enfades.  
- Está bien enana, pero no lo hagas más. – cedió Damon y se llevó una mano a los cabellos.

El chico se dio la vuelta para volver a la habitación y Elena le retuvo por el codo.

- Espera. He cumplido mi reto y tengo pensado el tuyo. – sonrió traviesa. - ¿A qué no te atreves a…?  
- No. – la interrumpió Damon, gesticulando.  
- ¿No, qué? – se extrañó sin comprender.  
- Que no, no quiero seguir jugando enana. – la chica abrió mucho los ojos con incredulidad. – Oh vamos, Elena, estoy en el instituto y tú vas a empezarlo el año que viene, ya somos mayores para seguir jugando a juegos de críos.  
- Pero es divertido. – titubeó.  
- Ve con Stefan. – dijo, señalándole la dirección y negando con la cabeza. Después volvió a la habitación. – Es solo una amiga de mi hermanito, no nos molestaran. – escuchó que le decía a la tal Kath en lo que la puerta tardó en cerrarse y eso fue demasiado para ella.

Salió corriendo, murmurándole a Stefan que se iba a casa, algo que no pensaba hacer porque allí estaban sus padres, cuando pasó por su lado, rezando porque no la retuviera para no llorar delante de él.

Horas después, Elena aún no había vuelto a casa y Stefan la cubrió cuando Miranda llamó para preguntar por ella. Pero él no se quedó nada tranquilo y se vistió para salir a buscar a su amiga.

- ¿Sales a estas horas, Steffy? – se burló Damon, apareciendo de improvisto.  
- ¿Has visto a Elena? – le ignoró. – Íbamos a merendar, pero se marchó muy rara y sus padres dicen que no está en casa. He dicho que estaba aquí pero…  
- Te acompaño. – dijo el mayor en tono serio.

Sus padres les daban mucha libertad porque estaban siempre muy enfrascados en sus trabajos, y no les pusieron ninguna pega a que salieran con la condición de que volvieran a tiempo para irse a la cama. Decidieron separarse para cubrir más terreno y, tras recorrer varias calles, Damon tuvo una corazonada.

Corrió de vuelta a casa y fue a la casa del árbol, que seguía en el jardín trasero aunque ya no la usaba nadie. Damon no comprendió lo preocupado que estaba por Elena hasta que la vio allí, acurrucada sobre sí misma en el suelo, aún llevando la mochila del colegio.

- Por dios, enana, ¿quieres matarnos de un susto o qué?  
- ¿Damon? – se extrañó ella y la voz le salió ronca por todo lo que había llorado. – Vete.

El chico arrodilló y se acercó con cuidado.

- ¿Es por mí? – preguntó en un susurro. - ¿Te has escapado porque te dije que ya no quería jugar más?  
- No me he escapado listillo, solo quería estar sola. – Elena no le miró al contestar.  
- Ya es de noche, tus padres están preocupados. Stefan y yo también.

Elena buscó sus ojos para averiguar si decía la verdad y se había preocupado por ella. El intenso azul oceánico estaba lleno de remordimientos y se puso algo roja por haberle hecho sentir tan mal.

- Ven aquí. – le pidió el chico abriéndole los brazos.

Sin dudarlo, Elena fue hacía él y se dejó abrazar. Damon la ayudó a quitarse la mochila para estar más cómodos.

- Es mi culpa, no debí habértelo dicho así. Soy un bruto. – susurró el chico.  
- No lo eres y no es tu culpa. Es solo que me pillaste por sorpresa, no lo esperaba.  
- Lo he pasado muy bien jugando contigo, enana, de verdad. Pero ya no quiero seguir y no tiene nada que ver contigo. Somos demasiado mayores. – trató de explicar en tono suave.  
- No lo entiendo. – respondió Elena, que no le veía nada malo al juego.  
- Lo entenderás cuando estés en el instituto. – aseguró Damon.

Ellos no eran amigos y no tenían la misma edad, no compartían ninguna clase o actividad extraescolar. Por eso Elena siempre había sentido el juego como la única cosa que los conectaba. Para ella, perder el juego incluía perder a Damon y así se lo dijo.

- Esto nos separará.  
- No lo hará. – respondió. – Y cuando los dos tengamos hijos, se lo enseñaremos con una única norma. Seremos los árbitros y así no podrán hacernos nada. ¿Te parece?

La chica asintió tímidamente y Damon la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, dándole después un torpe beso en la coronilla.

- Te reto a que lo dejes estar. – le pidió a Elena, y se quedaron abrazados un poco más antes de volver cada uno a sus vidas.

Aquellas palabras significaron el fin del juego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Para que engañaros, lleváis razón con vuestos comentarios, en este capi va a haber muchos cambios...**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Damon se aburría en su cuarto. En realidad no debería estar en casa, pero a pesar de lo que aparentaba, las cosas no le iban bien en la universidad. Estaba en segundo año y no terminaba de adaptarse, por eso había aprovechado que la graduación de Stefan era la semana que viene para pasar unos días en casa y pensar. Las cosas con Sage, su rollo ocasional, tampoco funcionaban. Ni siquiera estaba jugando bien y necesitaba la beca deportiva para poder seguir estudiando.

No le apetecía seguir pensado en sus problemas, así que apartó el balón de fútbol americano que había estado lanzando al aire y se fue a molestar a su hermano. Eso siempre era divertido.  
El chico acababa de salir de la ducha y solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de las caderas cuando Damon irrumpió en la habitación como si fuese la suya.

- ¿No sabes llamar, Damon? – preguntó Stefan en tono cansado.  
- No tienes nada que no haya visto ya, Steffy. – se burló Damon, sintiendo que su ánimo mejoraba al instante.  
- No me llames así, sabes que lo odio. ¿Qué quieres? Tengo que vestirme y no me puedo entretener.  
- ¿Vestirte? – se extrañó porque era casi la hora de cenar.  
- Es el baile de graduación. Si solo vas a molestar, hazme un favor y vete. – le pidió.  
- Está bien. – cedió. - ¿A qué hora has quedado con Elena?  
- No he quedado con Elena.

Las palabras de su hermano le hicieron detenerse en seco.

- ¿No vas con ella? – se extrañó Damon, ya que por lo que él sabía, Stefan y Elena eran inseparables.  
- Claro que no, voy a salir con Lexi. Y no pienso llegar tarde. – poniéndose firme, Stefan le empujó hasta sacarle de la habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Fastidiado por haberse quedado sin diversión, Damon pensó en ir a hacerle compañía a Elena. Estaba seguro de que la chica agradecería la distracción en vez de pasar sola la noche del baile de graduación. Para él esas cosas eran un coñazo, pero sabía que para las chicas era diferente. Cogió su cazadora porque hacía bastante fresco y fue a la casa de enfrente.

Escuchó música y el caer del agua desde el baño, por lo que se tumbó en la cama a esperar a que Elena saliera y se puso a jugar con un osito de peluche. Asustada al no esperarle, Elena dio un gritito por la sorpresa y Damon se partió de risa.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte, ¿qué haces aquí? – molesta, Elena le quitó el osito de las manos y le dio con él. Al menos se había puesto unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera antes de salir del baño.  
- Tengo un plan irresistible, enana. – sonrió, incorporándose en la cama.  
- No.  
- No me has dejado hablar. – se extrañó el chico.

Era cierto que Elena y él apenas habían tenido relación desde que dejaron de jugar. Damon era un chico popular en el instituto que estaba muy ocupado con los amigos, chicas y el fútbol. Después se fue a la universidad, lejos de Mystic Falls, y no había vuelto desde entonces, era su familia la que iba a verle a él. Elena incluso había ido a uno de sus partidos el primer año, pero eso no significaba que intercambiasen más de una frase las pocas veces que coincidían.

- Es el baile de graduación, no tengo tiempo.  
- ¿Ah, pero vas a ir al baile?  
- ¿Por qué no iba a ir? – preguntó, ofendida porque se sorprendiera tanto.  
- Stefan me dijo que no iba contigo.  
- Y pensaste que entonces no iría. – completó Elena por él, apretando los labios enfadada.

Damon no tuvo el valor de negarlo y eso encendió aún más la furia de la chica.

- Como siempre estáis juntos, solo pensé que irías juntos. – se defendió en voz baja.  
- Para tu información Damon, tengo una vida separada de la de Stefan. Lo sabrías si no estuvieras tan ocupado siendo el rey del campus. – le soltó. – Y me han invitado bastantes chicos, he tenido donde elegir si es lo que te preocupa. Ahora vete, que tengo que vestirme y no quiero llegar tarde. – le echó bruscamente de la habitación.

Sorprendido por tanta furia y arrepentido por su propia torpeza, Damon se quedó vigilando el porche. Lo que vio le dejó sin respiración. Elena se había puesto un vestido azul con tirantes cruzados a la espalda y los hombros descubiertos, tapándose con una torera negra. Estaba guapísima y Damon no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Por primera vez la vio distinta a la niñita de su infancia, distinta de la cría que siempre le estaba retando y distinta a como la había seguido viendo mientras estaban en el instituto. Por primera vez la vio como una mujer, una hermosa mujer que le aceleró el corazón.

- Elena. – se colocó ante ella, dándole otro susto.  
- ¿No te habías ido, Damon?  
- Estás guapísima. – la ignoró, observándola mejor ahora que estaban cerca y deteniéndose en su escote.

Elena vio el brillo en sus ojos azules y sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, pero se obligó a sí misma a recordar quién era Damon y como la había menospreciado al crecer, igual que acababa de hacer un rato antes en su habitación. Para él siempre sería una niña pequeña, una molestia solo válida cuando quería entretenerse.

- Gracias. – le agradeció a pesar de todo.  
- Te reto a que te quedes en casa conmigo. – dijo sin pensar.

Elena parpadeó sorprendida y negó cuando una destartalada furgoneta apareció por la esquina.

- Hace años que dejamos de jugar, Damon, ¿ya no te acuerdas? Y quiero ir al baile. – dijo, pasando por su lado para dirigirse al encuentro de Matt, su cita, al que saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Damon la observó irse con él y supo lo que debía hacer.

Tenía ganas de jugar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Mientras bailaba con Matt, Elena no podía borrar de su mente unos ojos azules muy distintos a los que tenía delante y eso la tenía furiosa y distraída.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? – ofreció Matt amablemente y se fue a por un poco de ponche para ambos, esperando que no fuese culpa suya que Elena estuviera tan rara.

Elena no tuvo tiempo a quedarse sola, unos brazos tiraron de ella y se encontró apretada contra un fuerte cuerpo masculino.

- ¿Te atreves a bailar conmigo? – preguntó Damon en su oído.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Aparte de fastidiarle el baile, igual que había hecho con el juego que ahora invocaba.

- Solo un baile. – insistió. – Cualquiera de las otras chicas que están aquí matarían por un baile conmigo, ¿y tú vas a rechazarme?

Elena cedió ante sus pucheros pero le llevó al rincón más oscuro y apartado, donde sería más difícil que alguien se fijase en ellos. Las otras parejas estaban entretenidas y no prestaban atención.

- No quiero que me vean contigo. – le explicó ella, y esa afirmación le dolió a Damon, que no entendió el porqué.  
- Si castigan a alguien por colarse será a mí, no tienes que preocuparte.  
- No es eso. ¿Sabes, Damon? Llevabas razón y lo entendí al llegar al instituto. Te avergonzaba que te vieran conmigo. – le reveló el motivo por el que llevaba tantos años dolida y distante con él.  
- Eso no es verdad. – se defendió.  
- ¿Cómo que no? Hubiera afectado a tu reputación que supieran que te divertías tanto con una niña pequeña. Te dejé en paz como querías, así que ahora déjame en paz tú a mí. No puedes estar aquí. – le pidió, apartándose de él.

Le dejó plantado y volvió con Matt, que estaba buscándola. Damon no se dio por vencido y la siguió, sujetándola por el brazo.

- Elena, escucha…  
- ¿Qué haces tío? Suéltala. – intervino Matt, asumiendo el papel del caballero que defiende a su chica.  
- Cállate memo, no es asunto tuyo. – dijo Damon, de mala leche y sintiendo celos de repente.  
- Tú no eres de clase, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?  
- He dicho que te calles. Piérdete un poco por ahí, ¿quieres?  
- ¡Damon! – le regañó inútilmente Elena.

Los dos chicos se enzarzaron en una discusión, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Elena por evitarlo. Incluso Stefan alucinó al ver a su hermano allí pero no pudo hacer nada por parar la pelea a puñetazos que se desencadenó. Elena se fue de allí envuelta en lágrimas por lo mal que había acabado la noche, todo gracias a Damon, y sin dar explicaciones a nadie porque todos estaban más ocupados con otras cosas.

Se había cambiado de ropa, a unos vaqueros y una rebeca, y estaba comiendo helado en su cuarto cuando varias piedrecitas impactaron contra su ventana. El ruido se repitió varias veces y al mirar vio que era Damon quién las lanzaba desde el jardín. Primero le ignoró pero después bajó a dejarle las cosas claras.

Damon se acercó al porche cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos al verla.

- No te enfades. – le pidió.  
- Es tarde para eso. – respondió Elena, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Lo siento. – Damon la miró con ojos tristes. – Siempre me dije a mí mismo que ya era mayor para lo que estábamos haciendo pero la verdad es que llevas razón. No quedaba bien y por eso quise cortarlo, no porque realmente quisiera dejar de jugar. Y me alejé de la única persona que nunca me ha juzgado, eres la única que siempre ha visto algo bueno en mí. – confesó. – Pero tuve que joderlo todo al ser un cobarde. ¿No puedes…? – se interrumpió para reformular la pregunta. - ¿Te atreves a perdonarme?

Arrepentido, Damon esperó y esperó una respuesta que no llegaba.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?  
- Ya lo estás diciendo tú todo muy bien. – negó la chica con la cabeza.  
- ¿Entonces? ¿Me he ganado un sí? – preguntó esbozando un puchero.

La conexión volvió en ese momento, se sintieron como cuando eran pequeños y las cosas más fáciles y simples entre ellos. Ambos sonrieron relajados.

- Siempre me ha gustado tu sonrisa. – se arriesgó Damon, dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo como el buen jugador que era. Acarició lentamente la comisura de sus labios con la yema de los dedos. - ¿A qué universidad vas a ir?  
- Aún no lo he decidido. – susurró Elena, perdida en sus intensos ojos azules.  
- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Elena movió la cabeza para romper el hechizo al que el chico la había sometido y le cogió la mano.

- Te reto a que nunca más seas un cobarde, Damon Salvatore. ¿Puedes hacerlo? – le preguntó muy seria, manteniendo las distancias.  
- Por supuesto enana. – dijo él y eso fue lo que hizo.

La tomó por las mejillas y la besó con todo lo que llevaba dentro, intentando trasmitirle aquello para lo que no tenía palabras. Al principio Elena se quedó estática pero a los pocos segundos le cogió por las solapas de la cazadora de cuero y le devolvió el beso.

- ¿Te atreves a darme una oportunidad? ¿Salir conmigo? – preguntó Damon, con los labios aún sobre los suyos.  
- Sí. – asintió ella.  
- Entonces enana, te reto a que vengas a la uni conmigo el año que viene.  
- Es mi turno listillo. – protestó divertida.  
- Te reto a que hagas una excepción. – insistió Damon, no estando dispuesto a rendirse.

Elena rió y le abrazó, metiendo las manos por debajo de su cazadora. Era agradable estar así con él de nuevo y se sentía especialmente bien.

- ¿Te atreves a retarme? – preguntó divertida.  
- Siempre. – sonrió Damon, devolviéndola el abrazo y besándola una vez más.  
- Listillo. – protestó ahogadamente Elena.  
- Enana. – se burló él, sabiendo a partir de ahora las cosas irían bien porque siempre les había ido bien cuando jugaban juntos y no pensaban parar de jugar. Nunca.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: Como sabéis, este fic participa en un reto que consiste en escribir 5 capítulos de 1000 palabras cada uno, por eso ha ido la cosa tan rápido. Ahora bien, como bastante gente me ha pedido que lo continue y creo que estos dos tienen más cosas que contar, en un par de días o así, empezaré a subir la continuación como una historia independiente (no puedo subirlo aquí por el tema del reto, ya que es solo esta parte la que participa), espero que os guste y que tenga la misma aceptación que este minific ;)**


End file.
